Kyoya's Notebook
by Tsuki The Witch
Summary: Tamaki really wants to find out what Kyoya is always writing in his notebook. Hint: It's not Sailor Moon Fanfiction. rated teen for Yaoi! Oneshot


_**A/N- First story! Yay! Also my first Yaoi.**_

It was a perfect day outside of Ouran Academy, in Tamaki's opinion. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the twins were nowhere to be found. In Kyoya's mind, however, the sun was glaring his glasses, the tree he was leaning against was digging into his spine, and the birds were giving him a head ache. The teen sighed and wrote some more in his book, which caught Tamaki's attention, unfortunately.

"What are you always writing in that book?" He asked, craning his head to try to see it.

Kyoya held the book up to his chest. "Nothing."

"Come on_, Mon Ami_. You can tell me. "

"I said its nothing, Tamaki."

The blonde put his hand to his chin in a 'thinking' pose. "I know! You're writing Sailor Moon Fanfiction!"

Kyoya looked up, confused. "How did you even come up with that? I doubt you've ever seen Sailor Moon."

"Well, I haven't, but obviously you have!" Tamaki sat down against a tree, looking at the sky.

_It's about time he shut up_, Kyoya thought, and went back to his writing. It was not three minutes later when Kyoya saw the younger boy poke his head next to Kyoya, trying to glimpse his writing. Tamaki jumped as the book slammed shut. "Tamaki! Will you stop?!"

Tamaki was in his brooding position, head bowed, knees drawn up to his chest. "I only wanted to read your Sailor Moon Fanfiction." He said innocently.

"It's not a Sailor Moon Fanfiction!" The older boy yelled, causing Tamaki to jump again. "I'm almost half tempted to let you read it." He grumbled. Tamaki perked up instantly.

"Really?"

"I said maybe." It wasn't long after until again, the blonde's head was peeking to side at Kyoya's writing. This earned him a slap in the face with the book. He went back to brooding, until getting an idea.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"Just climbing this tree. " Tamaki rustled in the branches, and craned his neck out, trying to read the writing. He leaned out a bit too far and fell on top on Kyoya.

"O-Ow! Really, Tamaki?" The older boy pushed Tamaki off and stood up, snapping his notebook shut. "I'm going inside."

"Okay everyone! New plan! Operation: Find Out What Kyoya is Writing in his Book!" The host-club king proclaimed.

"Senpai, is this really necessary?" Haruhi asked.

"We're fine with it, boss." The twins agreed in unison.

"Isn't that Kyo-Chan's stuff? Looking through it would be mean." Honey questioned. Mori nodded. Tamaki ignored Haruhi and Honey. Instead, he patted the twins on the head.

"Good job Doppelgangers. For once, I'm pleased with you. Anyway, try to get Kyoya away from his notebook, and give it to me immediately!"

"What, we don't get to read it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, that's unfair." His twin complained. Again, Tamaki ignored the negative responses and clapped his hands.

"Alright, everyone! Get to it!"

"I still think its mean to Kyo-Chan." Honey said as the twins left the room. Only Haruhi, Honey, and Mori remained.

"And I don't see the point." Haruhi said.

Tamaki thought for a bit. "If Honey wins, I'll have a cake day at the Host Club. If Haruhi wins, she gets as much fancy tuna is she wants."

"We're in!" Haruhi and Honey spoke simultaneously.

Kyoya was sitting on one of the many couches in the Host Club, unsurprisingly, writing.

"Hey Kyoya." Hikaru smirked.

"Yes?" The dark haired boy asked.

"It seems that Tamaki has been telling everyone that you write Sailor Moon Fanfiction." Kaoru lied. Kyoya sighed and stood up, holding his notebook. "Tamaki." He growled, walking out of the room.

"That didn't work." The twins shrugged together.

Haruhi pondered what she could do to get Kyoya's notebook. But was she really so easy to tempt with food? That got her thinking about fancy tuna. Yep, it was worth it. Being Haruhi, she took a more direct approach to reading Kyoya's notebook.

"Kyoya-Senpai, what are you always writing in your notebook?" She asked a few days after the challenge had been issued.

"Oh, just club stuff." He said a little too smoothly.

"Oh, okay." Haruhi walked out, even though she had the feeling Kyoya was lying.

"Okay Takashi! Let's do this for cake day at the Host Club!" Honey whisper yelled. Mori nodded. "Sorry about this Usa-Chan, but it's for cake." Honey took the cupcake he was eating and rubbed a bit of the icing onto his stuffed animal. HE started to fake cry, and ran in the Host Club room. Kyoya looked annoyed, but his expression softened when he saw Honey.

"What's wrong?"

"W-well, I was eating the c-cupcake and icing g-got on Usa-Chan!" He fake-sobbed.

"Well, wash it."

"B-but, she likes it best when you w-wash her!"

_Just get it over with_, Kyoya thought. "Oh, fine. I'll wash it for you." Kyoya left the room holding Usa-Chan. His notebook was out on the table. Mori grabbed it, and skimmed through it with curiosity. As he read, he blushed a little as he realized what the writing was about.

"What does it say?"

"It's not for you, Mitsukuni."

Honey was about to complain, but remembered the Cake Day awaiting him. "Tama-Chan! We got the notebook!"

As Kyoya returned from the bathroom holding a now clean (and damp) Usa-Chan, he realized he had left his notebook in the Hosting room. He now jogged a bit, and pushed open the doors to see Tamaki holding the book. A blush grew on his face.

"Good work Honey-Senpai. The Host Club is going to have a Cake Day waiting for you." Tamaki was saying. _Great, Honey and Mori were in on it too?_ Kyoya was mortified, an emotion he rarely experienced. _And what's a 'Cake Day'?_

Kyoya was frozen at the door as Tamaki began to read the notebook, although luckily not out loud. "I knew it! It's a Sailor Moon Fanfiction! Wait, no its not. My name is in here and…" Tamaki's eyes widened as he read further. He walked over to Kyoya silently, and dropped the notebook. "You… really feel that way?"

Kyoya reluctantly nodded. This was horrible. Tamaki's face was unreadable, but it lit up with joy. "Well then, Mon Amour, we are going to spend the whole day together!" Kyoya hadn't expected Tamaki to like him back, or be so open about it. He was dragged out the door by a skipping Tamaki, who was planning everything they would do as a couple, the notebook left behind.

The twins reached over and began to read it. They busted out laughing. "Wow, who knew?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, that Kyoya wrote smut about him and Tamaki?" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned against each other for support as they cracked up, while Haruhi stared in shock and Honey ate cake.


End file.
